What is Love and Hate?
by xGoodThingsComeInSmallPackages
Summary: How could she love him and hate him? Dreamy and curious one moment, dark and dangerous the other. How can she love him?  That is if he actually loves her...Touch of humour too. My first fanfic! So gimme a break if it sucks...
1. Chapter 1

Luna's forget-me-not eyes desperately searched for something to focus on through the heavy sheets of grey rain.

But there was nothing. Nothing to look at but the grey.

It was the only colour she could see after the Great War. She had lost her dearest friends, her father, her class mates, her professors… All were gone- and Voldemort only left the grey.

There were no more passionate reds, innocent whites, velvet purples, youthful greens. They had perished… Only grey.

Faces flashed through her mind- Hermione cursing as she ripped through her hair with a measly hair brush. Harry zipping through the sky on his new broom. Neville talking to her of the importance of herbology through every witch's and wizard's life. Ginny laughing in the warm Great Hall as Ron sank his teeth wildly into a thick piece of chicken, grease trickling down his face…

Luna's stomach growled. She had not eaten in weeks. She had not slept in days. How could anyone sleep where she was? To hear the torture of the children. To hear the begs of mercy before a ruthless flash of green sped through the dungeon's corridors…

Of course she could not sleep. To sleep would mean to follow the nightmares. Some may call them dreams- after all, they surrounded her happy, healthy early years of Hogwarts-but they were nightmares. They would taunt her with hope and laugh as she would awake on the stone, cold floor of her cell.

A loud clank of metal against stone awoke her from her daydream and Luna tore herself away from the rain illusion she had enchanted. She quickly stashed the Elder Wand into her back pocket before cautiously crawling forward.

A black, tarnished cup had been thrown in through the small compartment in the door to her cell. Her locked door to freedom. The cup lay on its side, most of its contents splayed across the floor. She leant forward and peered closely. Water. Water marked the beginning of a new day. Luna ran quickly to the corner of the cell and etched in a straight line with her muddy, broken, bloody nails. Thirty seven other lines stood solemnly next to it. Thirty seven days. Thirty seven sessions of agony and torture. The rescue team-now constructed of children-was due to arrive on the fourth day. Luna did not expect to see them again. But she could feel nothing. Could not mourn or weep. The grey had crept into her very soul.

"Crucio!"

It was Bellatrix. In the next cell. An ear splitting scream erupted from the other side of the wall. She flinched. It would be her next.

Luna sucked in a deep breath that burned her dry throat. Had she really thought that? Had she heard a child being tortured, then thought of her own welfare?

She was a monster. She was worse than Bellatrix.

Enough was enough.

Luna gently slid a silver chain off her neck. A time turner. A gift from the late Dumbledore. A small, wrinkled piece of parchment dangled from the time turner with rushed, but nevertheless elegant script

"_For my dearest Luna,_

_I bestow upon you my Time Turner. It is my deepest fear that Voldemort is to win the battle I know will soon arrive. If Harry fails, all hope is diminished. Apart from you, dear Luna. If you have ever trusted me, you will travel willingly to 1942's Hogwarts and befriend Tom Marvolo Riddle. You need not know anymore, except that there is, nor there ever shall be, anyone else who could carry out this mission any better than you._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Luna lightly traced his writing slowly. Of course she had trusted him. She still did.

She twisted the time turner.


	2. Chapter 2

Faces rushed past her. A loud buzzing rang in her ears. Her whole life raced through the air in blurred images. Her father working passionately on the new edition of the "Quibbler" in their sapphire blue study, his hands rushing across the page with his new sophisticated quill... a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips at seeing her father again. But before it could beam, the image dissolved.

Her first day at Hogwarts flew past her and she caught sight of herself explaining nargles to Hermione. Ron's puzzled look as Harry won wizard chess in the Great Hall whizzed around her. Neville studying his gillyweed in herbology intently bolted past her legs. She became disorientated. This was overwhelming. Her life was unravelling before her. What had she done?

An ear deafening screech split through the air. Her mother. Her mother writhing in agony on the ground. Her spell had rebounded. The nine year old Luna watched from the corner of the fuzzy room. Stupidly. Stupidly she just stood there and watched her mother die.

"Luna…" her mother had gasped in her hoarse, rough voice. And she was gone. Still.

Luna's eyes began to sting and she bit her tongue hard. Blood swirled in her mouth. She spat it out quickly.

But the tears came. She wept for her professors, friends and family until her eyes were dry. Until her body could not cope with the raging angst within her and finally allowed her to collapse.

She lay on the quidditch field trembling.

Brooms zoomed ahead of her. Green and black blurs mixed with red and yellow. Slytherin and Gryffindor. A quaffle crashed onto the soft grass beside her head. The blurs of colours sipped towards her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Who is she?"

"Where the hell did she just come from?"

"Is she wearing trousers?"

"Is she okay?"

Thousands of voices rang in Luna's ears. All questions. None she could bring herself to answer to.

"Move out of the way. Now." A deep, velvety, authoritative voice demanded.

A cold finger was gently pressed onto her neck- obviously checking for a pulse. The fingers skimmed across her neck to the silver chain that hung around it. Luna's eyes fluttered open. She sucked in a hollow breath. Tom Riddle leaned forward towards her. A soft smell of pine wafted towards her. His lip brushed her ear.

"You're wearing a time turner." He whispered gently.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah crap. _

And she fainted.

The meek, pale sunlight of an early autumn morning leaked through the window of the infirmary and landed softly on Luna. She had been engulfed by her peaceful dream and lay on the neatly kept bed delicately. Her silky white blonde hair was splayed around her gentle face on the crisp white sheets. Her cherry lips parted as she sighed with content.

Tom looked more deeply into her features. They were battered and tired yet defiant. Her skin was pale and dotted with bruises and scars, yet she was beautiful. She was wearing trousers. He had never met a girl who wore trousers. Made from… denim? Obviously a girl from a very different culture. But nothing else could reveal her character. She was hidden. A quick breath of frustration escaped Tom's clenched jaws.

He leaned back into the soft, lumpy chair next to her bedside. He had carried her to the infirmary after she had fainted in the middle of the quidditch field. The whole episode was all his mindless classmates gossiped about. "Prince of Slytherin rescues innocent, wounded, mystery girl".

Ridiculous. Had no one asked how she had apparated onto Hogwarts ground? The walls were impenetrable. He slipped his fingers in and out of the cool silver chain with the spinning time turner as he thought carefully. He had not told anyone that he had discovered a time turner set to 1942 around her neck. Well… apart from the mystery girl- and then she had fainted. He had to know more about her. If she was a witch powerful enough to run a time turner he could use her. His current knights were failing in most classes, including Defence Against the Dark Arts. A handful could only just manage to conjure a patronus. It was pathetic.

He could not let this girl out of his sight. He buried the time turner deep into his robe pocket. She would have to stay. Tom quickly rose and paced out of the infirmary, his black robes billowing behind him.

But Tom could not deny it. For the first time in his life, he had taken a strong interest in another being.

Luna awoke to frail hands shaking her softly. She forced her heavy eyelids to open. An elderly and concerned looking woman ,with wispy dirty blonde hair that fell below her hips, was standing above her. A strong scent of lavender washed over Luna.

"Thank the Lord you're awake, dearie. How are you feeling?" She whispered with a kind smile.

"Excuse me miss, but when am I?"

A small frown creased the old woman's brow.

"When?"

"Yes please." Luna replied simply.

"1942 dear. Have you hit your head at all?" She said slowly.

"No. But-"

Luna attempted to lift her head before finishing, but a wave of dots crashed upon her and she fell quickly back on to the pillow.

"Ouch."

"Oh! I must go and search for some medicine for your head, my dear."

"Wait! Before you go-"

"Yes dearie?"

"Am I in Hogwarts?"

"The one and only."

"Who is the current Headmaster?"

"Dippet of course..."

"And what of Albus Dumbledore?"

"He is the transfiguration professor." She frowned. Do you know him?"

"Well…yes…errr…no. No I don't know him. Certainly not."

"I hope I have enough medicine to cure that head of yours…" she muttered.

The old woman bustled off into a separate wing, and Luna lost sight of her.

_Right. _She thought.

_1942. Hogwarts. Albus still alive. Riddle still alive. Voldemort nonexistent. Great. I've got work to do. But before I do, I'd love something to eat. Perhaps I could steal some nargles eggs… _


	4. Chapter 4

Tom silently smirked at the Gryffindors clutching their ears as he ripped the mandrake out of his pot on 2. Professor Humphrey, head of Hufflepuff, looked over her enormous stomach and gave him a stern look as she bellowed "3" for the rest of the class over his mandrake's cry.

He frowned at the ugly, wrinkled thing that squirmed in his hand and dumped it back in the pot with a thud. The mandrake screeched at an incredible volume as he piled soil on top of it. It…? Him..? Her…?

Her. The girl. Mystery girl. Why could he not stop thinking about her? She had never talked to him- nor him to her. So why was she that important? Tom assured himself that it was because she was unique, interesting and different to the other girls he had been shown since his first year at Hogwarts. But something nagged him in the corner of his mind. Something that knew something he didn't. And it frustrated him more than anything else he had encountered.

Tom shovelled the soil more violently onto the mandrake. What was wrong with him?

Tom quickly morphed his irritated frown to a gentle smile.

"Professor?" he said politely.

"Yes Riddle." She bluntly replied.

"May I step outside for a minute? The mandrake screams are making me feel rather light headed."

A flash of concern crossed Humphrey's face. But it went as fast as it came.

"Of course. Go."

"Thank you Professor."

Tom strode outside and across into Hogwarts. He had to leave the stuffy greenhouse. No one could think straight with those pathetic beasts' screeches ringing in your ears. He dug the time turner out of his pocket. It could no longer be twisted and was clearly broken. Which meant that the girl could not go back to where she came from. He twisted the chain around his fingers as he thought. What would happen to her? To build a time turner would at least take six months. She may have to stay in Hogwarts. He sighed heavily. The girl was simply…intoxicating. Tom hung the cold chain around his neck. Herbology was ending in five minutes- there was no point in returning. He wandered the corridors of Hogwarts, lost in deep thought surrounding the mystery girl.

Luna's fingers trailed the gold, intricately designed walls as she skipped gracefully down the corridors of Hogwarts searching for nargle eggs. Despite her careless air, it was with all her might that she stopped herself from collapsing and bursting out with tears. Of sadness and happiness. This was her home. And she was back. And safe. With people who would protect her. But the people who did protect her were gone. She had never been here without them.

Determined to avoid her wretched thoughts, Luna began to twirl aimlessly around the corridors to a romantic lullaby that her mother used to sing her. Her long hair waved around her hips as she swayed to her mind's gentle music. She sung quietly, but her gentle voice bounced off the walls and rang through the corridors quietly- almost as if a high peal of bells. She spun round the corner and-

Crashed on top of Riddle.

"Oops. Awfully sorry." She whispered nonchalantly to the bewildered Tom Riddle. Notes of cinnamon, nutmeg and ginger spilled from her aura. Tom breathed in deeply and noted their close proximity.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ He thought desperately. He gazed into her pale blue-grey eyes expectedly- waiting for her to realise she was still on him and blush furiously like any other girl at Hogwarts would. But she didn't.

In fact she leaned in closer. Tom felt her cool, even breaths mingled with his hot, rough ones. Her soft hair tumbled over them and covered them with a curtain of pale blonde. She muttered;

"You have the darkest eyes I have ever seen."

She paused.

"Did you know that some say they are the windows to the soul?".

"I…erm…you…and…singing…erm…" Tom stuttered.

"Articulate are we?" she mocked good naturedly, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Suddenly furious with himself for becoming a complete and utter imbecile before the girl he was obsessing with, he demanded in a clear, stern voice;

"Get off of me. Now."

"Okay" she replied in an airy voice. She leapt up gracefully from him and landed on her toes daintily, facing away from Tom. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously, as if he were a lion about to pounce on a deer. She twirled around to face him. He realised how small she was. She only came up to his chest. She was so delicate. So fragile.

She slowly took three steps closer to him. Tom's breath hitched. She was close. Too close for his liking. Her eyes never left his.

A dangerous look was playing around her features. A dark look. She was not the same girl she was a few moments ago.

"Are you wearing my time turner?" The words were calm. But they burned with anger.

He looked down. The time turner dangled by his chest. Determined to keep his ground- Tom replied in a strong, confident voice;

"Yes. I a-" but before he could finish, the Elder Wand was pressed deeply to his throat and the time turner had been ripped away from him.

"You stole from me?" she quickly replied in the same perilous, controlled tone.

Tom, unable to speak, gave a quick, sharp nod.

He was thrown against the wall. A sharp crack came from his ankle as he landed on it. Luna strode towards him.

"That was not a good idea. No. Not a good one at all." She muttered. Tom wandered if it was addressed to him- or to herself?

She glanced at him and sighed heavily. She walked past the corner and out of his sight.

And left behind her an astonished Tom Riddle with a broken ankle.

And then she came back.

She twirled towards him and bent down. Her lip grazed his ear and sent electric shocks across his body.

"Which way to Professor Dumbledore's office please?"

"To the left." He mumbled- in a state of complete shock.

"Thank you." She said politely and strode through another corridor, tucking her wand behind her ear.

_Damn. I forgot to ask her name. _

Thought Riddle.

**A/N-**

**I think this is my favourite chapter so far! I really would like some reviews- because at the moment I'm not getting very many, but I know loads of you are looking! So please just spare a minute of your time! I'll love you forever! The next chapter will explain a lot of mysteries, so come back in a few days and it should be here! Now, finally, thanks to my fanfic buddy "damage-98" and EVERYONE should read her story "Parallel"- particularly those who are looking for a new, refreshing plot! Keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Why had she done that to him? There was no hope of becoming his companion now. She had probably just broken one of his bones.

_I'm so hopeless. I need someone to help me. Which means telling the present Albus Dumbledore._

Luna smiled softly at being able to see him again, but before it could shine, she heard someone crash heavily into an object. She snapped her head into the direction of the noise. It came from a room further down the corridor. Tearing the Elder Wand from her hair, she bolted down the hall, almost tripping over her feet on the slippery, varnished wood. She blasted the locked door aside.

There she saw a young, unconscious GINGER Dumbledore being dragged across the waxy floor by…another 114 year old Dumbledore.

Luna's eyes widened considerably.

"Golly."

"Luna? …Oh dear. It appears I was correc-"

Luna threw herself into him before he could finish. She buried her head deep into his chest, her silent tears of joy and sadness trickling through his long, wiry, grey beard. His hand stroked her head slowly.

"Everyone?"

Luna nodded quickly against him.

"Harry?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"Yes." She croaked. Reluctantly, she unwound her arms from around his neck. She glanced at the ginger Dumbledore splayed across the floor. Her mood swung rapidly and she giggled bubbly.

"You have some explaining to do, Albus"

"You may need to take a seat, Luna. This will have to be an extremely long explanation."

Luna nodded and walked to the mahogany seat in front of the ginger Dumbledore's desk. The aged Dumbledore sat slowly in front of her. She slyly stole a look at his fingers. No ring. Which meant he hadn't gone looking for horcruxes. Yet.

"You have read my will, I presume?"

"Yes Albus."

He nodded carefully. He fought the curiosity to ask how he had perished.

_It would be rather terrible if I did something clumsy and broke my neck…like trip over a brick. _

"Luna, you are going to have to listen to the following very intently and soak things in quickly. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore smiled kindly,

"Of course you'll be able to. You're a Ravenclaw." He pulled out the draw of his desk.

"Before we begin…" he muttered to himself, rummaging through the odd contents of his draw.

"Lemon drop?" he asked, as he popped one into his mouth. Luna's stomached growled angrily.

"Oh yes please" she reached into the paper bag in Dumbledore's outstretched hands and pulled a sherbet dusted lemon drop.

"Right. Yes. Lets begin now."

There was a long pause of silence. It buzzed in their ears.

"I wrote my will mere seconds ago, Luna. You have read my will, and you know that I had predicted a war that you have experienced."

Luna flinched at the raw memories that flashed in her mind.

"I had no doubt in Harry, but if he were to fail all would be lost if there was no back up plan. No chance of hope. So I invented one the moment Harry stepped into Hogwarts. There needed to be a way to rid the world of Lord Voldemort, but resurrect Tom Riddle.

In order to change something, to fix it, you must first understand it. And you, my dear Luna, have always understood anything and anyone you have encountered. So you are here, in 1942, to understand and fix the broken Tom Riddle."

Luna smashed her jaws together, cracking the lemon drop painfully in her mouth. The sherbet leaked out of it. She quickly swallowed.

"But sir, I just broke Tom Riddle's ankle."

Dumbledore looked at her in bewilderment.

"How long have you been conscious since you crashed in the quidditch pitch?"

"About thirty minutes."

He chortled.

"Thirty minutes conscious in Hogwarts, and already you have broken the ankle of the Prince of Slytherin and enchanted the whole school into gossiping about you."

Luna looked down at her tattered shoes timidly.

"S'pose so…" she mumbled.

He laughed more loudly. Then his face suddenly became stern.

"Will you fix Tom Riddle before he ever has the chance of being broken?"

Luna looked up quickly. If Voldemort did not exist, everyone would be alive. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville. Father.

"What do you think?" she smiled cheekily.

Dumbledore's smile beamed.

"Marvellous, marvellous. Right. Well, you'll have to be sorted again in order to be accepted into the school. We'll say that you're my cousin's niece come to stay for a while because your mother is…terminally ill?"

Luna raised her eyebrows.

"A little harsh don't you think?"

"Yes, but it will win you the favour of most students."

Luna's face became hard.

"Of course, Albus. You're correct. This needs to be a logical, professional mission. No strings attached. We need to manipulate the students here in order for me to climb the hierarchy to Riddle's level."

Dumbledore frowned deeply.

"You've changed far too much Luna."

"It is for the best."

"But not for you."

Luna shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair. She desperately searched for something else to focus on. Her eyes swept the room.

"Wait- why is there a younger, unconscious Albus on the floor?"

"Ah yes!" Dumbledore exclaimed, remembering he had left himself sprawled across the floor. He pulled his oak wand from his sleeve and brandished it towards the red head. He vanished.

"Erm…"

" This would be a good time for another explanation?"

"Yes please."

"Time travel is a complexed thing, Luna. One day, you may find yourself stumbling upon a potential paradox. I have no recollection of ever meeting myself in my past, and so I could not have allowed it to happen now. I was forced to stun myself from behind. After I am able to return to my own time period, I will have to awake my younger self, mind wipe him and fill in the gaps with the memories I posses of the following days to come."

Luna nodded slowly. The complexity soon sunk in.

"But you never knew about this time travel in my past."

He nodded too.

"Yes. Which is why you must mind wipe me as well, before I depart."

**A/N- **

**Okay, this may have been a bit confusing, but I had to fill in the gaps of the plot. But come back tomorrow to find some more Tom/Luna interaction! Keep reading! AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Luna stared at the glorious food that appeared on the long, narrow, varnished oak tables. Smells of smoked, salty gammon, thick gravy and fluffy, crisp, honeyed roast potatoes invaded her nostrils. Her mouth watered rapidly and her stomach growled ravenously. She realised that she had not eaten anything considered edible in almost 37 days, spare the lemon drop in Albus' office. She clutched the closest thing near her and eagerly sunk her teeth into the meat. Its juices swirled in her mouth. The hot grease trickled down her face. She ripped the piece of meat from the bone and chewed quickly. She forced potatoes far down her throat. They moved painfully slowly towards her angry stomach. All of the professors looked down across the table in astonishment towards her.

"How very un-lady-like!" exclaimed a high pitched, feminine voice. Luna dropped the bone she was sucking on and it clattered on the gold plate.

_Ah yes. It is 1942. I have to be a polite lady. _

She looked down at her t-shirt, which was smeared with potatoes and gravy.

_Well at least no one can see the blood underneath. After all, most of it isn't mine… I suppose I ought to become a lady about…now. _

She delicately lifted a napkin on the edge of the table. Slowly, she patted her face and licked her rosy lips slowly.

"The meal was absolutely wonderful, Albus" she said, gently touching Dumbledore's arm. Dumbledore had cast a youth spell over the both of them. He now looked around 50, ginger beard and all, and Luna appeared to be sixteen. His auburn eyebrows lifted in surprise as he noticed Luna's… dining manners.

Her whisper echoed around the hall. It was only then she realised she was the only one talking- or even eating- in the whole of the Great Hall. Every pair of eyes lingered on her, disgusted. Except for one. A strange pair of dark, piercing eyes near the back were fixed on her- not revolted- fascinated. Intrigued.

Dumbledore, feeling the sudden urge to fill the unusual silence, decided it was time for a speech. He rose and strode towards the bold, golden eagle in the centre of the hall.

"Hello, my dear students." He bellowed across the hall. A murmur of greetings washed over the hall in response.

"As I am sure you are now aware, Hogwarts has had an unexpected addition to its student body," he waved his hand towards Luna. She smiled timidly.

"Luna Lovegood is my cousin's niece, who has come to stay here until her terminally ill mother is ready to care for her again."

People tutted and muttered words of sympathy around the hall.

_Good. I'm winning them over. _Luna thought.

Dumbledore continued

"Although it is the middle of the term, Luna will be sorted this evening. Now…as none of you seem particularly hungry now-"

His forget-me-not eyes swept across each student's empty plates.

"I think it be best to sort her at this moment."

Luna's stomach twisted anxiously. This was not what they had discussed. She was to be sorted after the meal, in order to prepare herself. She certainly did not want to have an emotional breakdown in front of the school and mark herself as an outcast even before she was sorted.

Dumbledore beckoned towards Luna with his wrinkled index finger. She inhaled deeply. This was it. She pulled out her chair slowly. It screeched against the smooth floor. It filled the awkward silence that she was sure stretched all the way to the end of the forbidden forest. She smoothed her top down and attempted to fix her hair

He lifted the crumpled hat from a small table in the back corner of the hall. He brandished his dark wand and a hard, uncomfortable looking stool waited for her before the professors' tables.

All eyes were on her. Grey, topaz, amber, emerald, honey…brown.

She sat delicately on the stool. Her chin rose defiantly as the hat landed on her head.

"You're awfully familiar to me, Luna" it mumbled in a low, coarse tone so no one else could hear.

"You stink of time travel…like copper and burned rubber. You can't have been here long." It whispered in a scratchy voice.

"Shhh! I'm trying to keep _that_ a secret, and it wouldn't help if you announced it in one of the most public events of my life here. Now would it?" She hissed.

"You've changed too much Luna." He said, ignoring her. His tone was regretful, maybe even apologetic.

Why did people keep saying that to her?

"SLYTHERIN!" he boomed.

_What?_ Thought Luna.

The Slytherin table erupted into applause.

She stood from the stool and strode towards a baffled Dumbledore. The applause came to an abrupt halt and echoed across the hall. Silence.

She stretched onto her tip toes and whispered in his ear;

"Did you do this? Did you tell it to sort me into Slytherin so I could get close to-"

"No. I would never. It would break the tradition at Hogwarts to influence the sorting." He muttered back. He avoided her gaze, instead smiling at the confused students that were staring at Luna in bewilderment.

"The war has changed you, Luna. You're more of a Slytherin now than a Ravenclaw."

Tears stung Luna's eyes and threatened to spill over before the school.

"What?" she croaked.

Dumbledore finally tore his gaze away from the students and looked down towards her.

"I'm sorry, dear. You're a Slytherin now."

Luna sucked in a shaky breath between her clenched jaws.

"Okay." She said firmly.

Before Dumbledore could say anything else, Luna was walking proudly to the Slytherin table, a fake, beaming smile plastered face.

An unsure, nevertheless loud applause, started again.

She glanced at the Ravenclaw table. It tore her apart inside.

It was almost too much. Almost. But over the years, Luna had toughened. A lot. She was a warrior now. She had withstood the cruciatus curse, zipped through killing curses and fought against the imperiatus curse- and won. She could do anything. But to befriend Tom Riddle- now that was THE challenge.

_Assess the situation before taking action. _Moody's voice echoed in her mind.

He was at the top of the hierarchy at this school. No one questioned him. No one spoke to him except for his pathetic, mindless followers. According to legend, he was one of the brightest wizards at the school. A genius among idiots. He would need something to entice him. Something mysterious so that he would have the impulse to decode it.

_I have to be dark, mysterious and aloof. _

Luna smiled inwardly.

_Easy. _

Luna's fake smile dissolved quickly and was replaced with a smirk as she rejected the seat at the head of the table that was offered to her by two snotty looking girls. She skipped to the end of the table by the back of the hall and took a seat in the corner next to some shy seventh years that gazed at her in awe.

_Oh dear- is that boys mouth open? Oh my god, this is the most unnerving situation I've been in my life._

_Why did you pick here to sit?_

_I don't know, I didn't want to be the centre of attention. I didn't know I was going to be gawked at by pubescent boys! _

_This is no time to be arguing with yourself! Look for a way out- quickly! I think that weird one is about to start drooling…_

_**Come sit with me. **_A low, sultry, amused voice entered her head. __

She was momentarily shocked. She usually felt it when another entered her mind. She recovered quickly.

_It's rude to enter someone's head without asking. _She thought at Riddle. Her eyes subtly swept the hall, searching for him among the students.

He mentally chuckled.

_**It's rude to break someone's ankle. **_

_It's rude to steal. _

Silence.

_**Just come. **_He thought, his tone a little irritated.

_No. _She thought stubbornly.

_**Why don't you ju-**_

Luna put up her strong occlumency shields up. She could feel him banging against them. It didn't make a scratch. She'd had enough practice for it to block out a sixteen year old boy.

There. She found him. In the opposite corner, lurking in the shadows. He wasn't sitting at the table, he was standing looking very frustrated. And very funny.

Luna giggled. He looked up. His dark eyes locked onto hers. He was transfixed. His eyes were clouded with…what was it?It wasn't admiration. It was more deep. More intense.

Her laugh repeated in his head. It was pure. Innocent. Everything he wasn't, and yet he craved for more.

She stopped laughing. She cautiously let her shields down and he flooded into her mind.

Determined to lighten the intense stare he gave her, she thought directly towards him;

_Why don't YOU sit with me?_ she asked cheekily.

Even mentally, his smirk was prominent.

_**Gladly. **_

Luna looked down towards the cake that lay before her on the oak table. She prodded it with her fork. No appetite.

_37 days and no appetite? I actually AM weird. _

_**37 days of what?**_

Crap.

_Pardon?_

_**Don't play games. I hate games. You heard me-37 days of what?**_

_I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. _

_**I'll find out either way. So just tell me now. **_He demanded. He was behind her now, shooting warning glances to the hormonal boys. They moved aside to make room for their Prince. He sat close to her. A familiar soft smell of pine engulfed her. She turned round to look at him.

_Oh I don't think you will find out. Sorry. _

She smiled dreamily at him.

His heart was beating rapidly. Because of her…smile… and the BURNING frustration she was causing inside of him.

_**Why won't you do as I say? **_He said angrily.

_Why __**should**__ I do as you say?_

_Why aren't you doing what_ _**I**__ say?_

_Drop it._

_**DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, LOVEGOOD.**_

_Luna. _She thought calmly. 

_**Excuse me? **_He asked, his anger dissolved.

_You may call me Luna. _ She smiled again and touched his arm lightly. A strange sensation washed over him as her fingernails touched his pale skin. He was in shock. Again.

_**Okay. **_

_May I call you Tom?_

_**Sure. **_

_Well, Tom, I'm feeling very tired. I've had a long trip here and I think it would be my time to retire to the dormitories. It's been lovely talking to you. Good night._

She leaned closer to him, her white blonde hair tickled his strong cheek bones. Smells of ginger surrounded him. She pressed her rose petal lips against his cheek tenderly. Electric schocks surged through his body. And she was gone.

His face heated. The whole school was watching their silent conversation. The whole school watched her kiss him goodnight.

And he didn't know.

All he could think was;

_**How did she know my name was Tom?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tom wandered through the corridors. He had been in this daze for an hour now. He raised his fingers and traced where she had kissed him. Her lips were so light. But the sensation was so strong. So overwhelming. So…brilliant. It was like a drug to him. Intoxicating. He had to have more. He could not live without it. It dominated his mind.

"My Lord?" stuttered a low, weak voice behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

He spun on his heel- his hand automatically reaching for his wand. It was Abraxas Malfoy. Pathetic as the rest of his followers.

"What?" he hissed.

"Erm…I…We…"

"Spit it out."

"We wanted to know…Who was that…freak?" his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Excuse me?" His tone was dangerous. Any intelligent person would have backed down. Or work their way out of it. But Abraxas didn't take notice.

"The freak that dared to touch you, my Lor-"

He was flung into the air. Hard. A painful crunch came from his arm as he landed, and blood leaked onto the floor underneath him. An ear splitting screech echoed in the corridors.

He strode towards the trembling student that lay helplessly on the ground, unable to move his wand arm. He dug his wand deep into his throat. Malfoy winced. Tom leaned in closer and smirked.

"Crucio." He whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Luna had been appointed as Head Girl. She had never thought she could be one. At Hogwarts, nearly everyone thought she was weird, spare a few professors. To her, the position was off limits. The former Head Girl and her family had moved to France and she was enrolled into Beauxbatons. No one had come forward to take her place, and there had been no Head Girl for three months. Dumbledore had asked her as she left the Great Hall- and she was thrilled.

But she had no idea where the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory was.

Luna skipped down_ another_ staircase. She caught sight of a painting of a middle-aged, sleeping man. He had a strange resemblance to her father. Smiling, she tapped him gently on the nose.

"F…ff.f….err….wh…what?" he mumbled, still only half awake. An eye slid open.

"Which way to the Head Boy and Girl's dorm please?" she whispered.

"Take a left from…here…and go…straight…on…wards…" his head rolled onto his shoulders as he fell asleep immediately, and drool pooled at the corner of his mouth and trickled down his face. She giggled and dabbed at it gently with her handkerchief.

Her laugh came to an abrupt halt as she heard a tremendous cry of pain down the corridor. She snapped the Elder Wand from her hair and bolted down the corridor. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps. Her legs moved at an incredible pace. She knew that scream. Someone was being tortured in Hogwarts.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abraxas cried in agony as he writhed helplessly, making his dark scarlet blood smear across the polished floor. Tom stared at him with a hint of satisfaction. His face was a mask- it was handsome, dark, alluring and confident.

It hid what he truly was. Broken.

_I have to kill him now. I've tortured him. He'll get to a Professor and my link to the magical world will be cut off. I have to… I have to. There's no other choice. _

Tom raised his wand slowly and directed it towards the trembling, pathetic creature before him. He was still under the cruciatus curse.

"Avada Kadav-"

"Sectum sempra." An airy voice whispered behind him.

A low, terrible scream erupted from his chest.

Hundreds of cuts were etched into his skin, burning. Blood poured out of them rapidly. The pain was tremendous. Unbearable. Tom collapsed next to Malfoy. Their bloods mingled. Tears stung in his eyes. He bit his tongue and soon he could taste the rusty flavour of blood in his mouth. He ground his teeth together and bottled the pain that was raging within him.

Luna stepped into the large, rapidly growing, pool of bloods. She crouched next to the whimpering Abraxas.

_Why didn't she come to me first? I'm losing more blood than that crying idiot. _

She stroked his cheek gently and cupped his chin. Tom's stomach twisted with jealousy.

"Shhh. I know it hurts. I know…I'll make the pain leave..." she whispered in a motherly tone. She twisted her wand in her fingers, and silver wisps streamed from the tip. They leapt around their feet, evaporating the blood surrounding them. Tom watched silently in awe. The silver wisps rose above their heads. They were now completely engulfed in a strange white light. It shone brightly, illuminating the dim halls. Tom closed his eyes slowly as he felt the gentle heat of it on his face. Then it was gone. His eyes snapped open again. The mist had disappeared and Luna was standing above a sleeping, unscathed Abraxas. The blood was gone, and his bruises where Tom had kicked him before had vanished.

Luna smiled at Abraxas and swept his greasy, overgrown oil-black hair away from his eyes.

"Obliviate." She muttered.

Tom's eyes widened.

_**Why did you do that?**_He thought at Luna.

Her head turned slowly to his direction.

_So he wouldn't remember your attempt to kill him and the torture you have just put him through. _

Luna could sense his guilt immediately, And then it dissolved.

_**I could have done that myself. **_ He thought defensively.

_Then why didn't you?_

Silence.

_**What was that spell?**_

_Nothing that you need to know. _

_**Your own spell?**_

She finally tore herself away from Abraxas and knelt next to Tom in his blood. It seeped into her pale jeans, but she didn't seem to notice.

He was still losing blood.

She leaned down towards him. Tom locked onto her gaze. Her sky blue eyes, with scattered grey flecks, were framed with long, thick lashes. They were searching for something. Trust. If she told him that it was her own spell, he would become more fascinated.

She hesitated before answering.

_Yes. _

_**Use it on me. **_

_No._

_**Why?**_

_It is designed for the victim. Not the predator. _

Toms eyes immediately looked down, ashamed.

Why was he ashamed? He had done this before, and felt nothing. Why could he feel it now?

Luna sighed heavily. She took the Elder Wand from behind her ear and muttered basic healing spells over Tom's wounds. Toms watched as the cuts in his skin melted together again.

_The spell will hide the wounds, but you will still feel the pain physically… Abraxas' psychological wounds will be hidden too, but he will still feel pain mentally. _ A pang of regret and sorrow rung in her voice.

Her tone suddenly became furious.

_YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE TORTURED. _

_**And you do?**_

Luna looked away quickly before he could see the tears threatening to leak. Tom immediately stood up and gripped her arm tightly. She didn't notice.

_**Do you?**_

He shook her violently.

_**ANSWER ME. **_

He caught sight of a glistening tear rolling down her freckled cheek. It stopped by the corner of her mouth. His anger vanished and was replaced by concern. Hesitantly, afraid to touch her, he softly brushed it away. Tom swept her long hair away from her eyes.

_**Of course you know. **_

He pulled her into him. Luna's tears seeped into his blood stained shirt. She buried her head deeper into his chest and closed her eyes. She could feel his hot, rough breaths on the top of her head and his firm arms surrounding her. She pressed her ear closer to his chest and listened to his low, steady heart beat. Tom traced light circles on her back while she wept.

_**Who? **_ His tone was gentle and quiet, but strongly protective.

She could never say it. Never. But she wanted to. So badly. So badly it almost overwhelmed her. She wanted to scream and kick. She wanted to go back _home. _She wanted her father. She wanted her friends. She wanted to say;

_You. _

**A/N- Okay, so I'm not sure about this chapter so I'm giving it a few trial days. My decision to keep it will depend on YOUR feedback. Bad reviews and she'll go, no reviews and she'll go. Good reviews, and she can stay! But I'm still not sure. Please vote Yes, No or Maybe! Thanks**

**-Loza-98**

**P.S READ PARALLEL BY DAMAGE-98. IT'S AWESOME. **


	8. Chapter 8

Luna felt hot, slow breaths tickle her face. She inhaled deeply. Soft, intoxicating scents of pine flooded her with a warm, tingling sensation. Luna buried her head into the hard, heaving cushion she had been sleeping on.

_Wait. Why is my cushion heaving?_

She reluctantly dragged her heavy eyelids open. Her pale, silky mane was splayed across dark emerald robes. Tom exhaled deeply. Her forget-me-not eyes flickered to his face. He was lying on the waxy corridor floor with her, asleep. Her gaze lowered. Their bodies were entwined, and Tom's robe was tangled between them.

Luna's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall last night. After about half an hour of weeping, her eyes finally dried. But they felt so sore, and she just had to close them…only for a little while…She remembered being sat down on the floor, leaning against the ragged brick wall. They must have both eventually fallen asleep there.

She squinted in the empty darkness of the corridors as she tried to see his face more clearly. He had a long, elegant jaw. His lips were perfectly sculpted. His long, thick, brown lashes brushed against his strong cheek bones. His tousled rich ebony hair contrasted against his ghostly white skin. Something glimmered by his collar bone. A silver chain. Curious, she gently took the firm, thin arm that held her waist and unwound it. Tom twisted and groaned, pulling her closer to him possessively. His leg wrapped around her thigh and trapped her underneath him. Luna's breath caught as she noticed their close proximity. She felt a pink blush stain from her cheeks. Hesitantly, she reached out her slender index finger. She skimmed across his long jaw and traced his lips slowly. They parted slowly and sighed with content underneath her touch.

_What am I doing?_

She snapped her fingers back.

_This is the dark lord. He murdered my friends. My father. _

_But he hasn't done that yet._

_But he will. _

_No. _

_Yes. _

_NO._

Luna scrunched her eyes in frustration.

_I shouldn't be here. _

XOXOXO

Dumbledore poked Tom in the stomach. Nothing. He sighed and flicked Tom on the forehead. He grunted and twisted on the floor, his back facing the professor. Dumbledore's ginger eyebrows knitted together. He shook Tom gently by the shoulders.

"Tom." He said firmly.

Tom's eyes flew open. He was momentarily blinded by the crisp light of morning. Dumbledore was frowning down at him, his face contorted with concern.

_What the hell am I doing here? _

Last night flashed in his memory. A wave of sadness crashed over him as he felt the absence of the warm, petite body that used to be next to him.

_Where is Luna?_

He stood suddenly, making Dumbledore stumble back a little. His head whipped around, searching for Luna.

"Are you alright, m'boy?"

Tom quickly hid his confusion and replaced it with a small, polite smile.

"Quite so, professor."

Dumbledore raise his eyebrows expectantly.

"Care to explain why you are sleeping in the corridors 10 minutes before lessons begin?"

"Of course, sir…"

Tom quickly formulated a lie.

" I was on my way to Defence Against the Dark Arts when I felt rather tired. I sat down, and must have drifted off, sir. My apologies." He said smoothly.

"No need to apologise, dear Tom. It is quite alright, quite alright…" he muttered, looking down in concentration.

An awkward, unnerving silence settled between them.

Tom cleared his throat noisily.

"I shall see you later in Transfiguration, professor." He spun on his heel and walked briskly away thinking;

_I must find her._

XOXOXO

Luna walked into the familiar Defence Against the Dark Arts Room. It was the same. The same strange musky scent that clung to your clothes, the ragged stone floor, the majestic pillars. Everything.

Apart from the people. She automatically wandered to where her creaky wooden seat. She stroked the back of the chair and slowly pulled it out. She slipped into the chair and imagined her previous DADA lessons. Lupin's face flashed in her mind. Boggarts…Snape…Neville…

Neville used to be sit next to her. Her stomach wrenched.

_I miss you, Neville. _

_**Who's Neville?**_

He was behind her. His tone was twisted with envy.

_What are you doing here?_

_**This is my seat.**_

Luna frowned. It had not occurred to her that this was someone else's seat.

_Too late. _ She teased.

He smirked. He pulled out his wand and pressed it against the back of her neck.

_**Don't take this personally. But we can't let people think they can take my seat, can we? **_

She scowled.

"Out of my seat, Lovegood" he boomed. Heads turned. Luna caught sight of people flinching as they realised who it was that caught the whole class' attention. Looks of sympathy lingered on her, then quickly averted their gaze, afraid. She could tell they were all still listening.

_Pfft. _

She subtly shimmied her wand from up her sleeve.

_Wrong girl to mess with, Riddle. _

Tom's face flickered with uncertainty, but it was quickly masked with a cocky grin.

"Move now, and we can forget about this."

Luna slowly rose, her wand pressed between her arm and her body. No one could see it there. She slid from her seat, and came to a sudden halt. He jabbed her with his wand.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" he mocked. A group of half hearted, nervous laughs came from the class.

She quickly whirled round. Tom stumbled back. She laughed and said;

"Sorry, Tom. But you asked for this".

Before Tom could recover from his trip, Luna poised her wand at him and shouted. A jet of amber fired towards Tom. It leapt across the short distance between them and ran straight for his stomach. Tom could feel its blistering heat advancing towards him-and then it swerved round.

"You—you… missed?" He said between laughs.

He was cut short.

"TOM'S ASS IS HUGE!" exclaimed a greasy, pasty girl with round glasses.

The whole room erupted into hysterics. And sure enough, the curse had been aimed at his buttocks. And it had swollen. Massively.

_Love Fred and George. _ She thought to herself.

Tom was not sure if his face had turned red from anger or embarrassment. His eyes swivelled towards Luna- who was high fiving a Gryffindor, a giant, dazzling smile on her face.

_**She looks so happy. **_

_**But she has hell to pay. **_

**A/N- Hehe. Anyways, sorry I've been gone so long! Didn't mean to, honest. But I've been busy all week, it was insane. But I'm back! So keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- So the last chapter was pretty light hearted, and I thought it contrasted well with the chapter published before that. This one will be light hearted too, but it's just to get Luna settled in to 1942. Then it's gonna get intense…**

**Before you begin to read this, I want to say thanks to Damage98 (George) for her HUGE impact on my story while walking to P.E…And thanks to Yan and Jaimini for their encouragement all the way through. Thanks guys **

XOXOXO

"Settle." A deep, smooth voice demanded from the head of the classroom, interrupting the hysterical laughter.

The class was immediately enveloped in silence.

Luna felt a strong gaze on her back. She slowly turned around. An alluring, handsome man stood expectantly by the Professor's desk - obviously waiting for an explanation as to why Tom's butt had swelled…was STILL swelling actually. Luna suppressed another giggle.

The man's eyes swerved towards her. She stopped breathing. His eyes were a rich, intense, azure blue. They pierced her. It felt as if he could see her. All of her. No one had seen her for a very long time. Really **seen **her. She forced herself to exhale. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He had a strong, elegant jaw. His hair was a mess of thick, sleek, raven black. His biscuit coloured skin was hidden underneath a loose white shirt. His muscular arms dug into the pockets of his black trousers, as he leant against the desk- completely at ease.

"Care to explain Miss…?"

"L-Lovegood." She stuttered.

_Oh dear Lord. Look at me. Falling to pieces in front of an attractive professor like a common school girl. I'm ashamed._

_But technically, we're both the same age…I'm actually 22…But he doesn't know that… _

"Miss Lovegood... Explanation…?" He continued.

She grinned cheekily. Any sign of discomfort dissolving, she replied confidently;

"I hexed Tom's ass."

The man chuckled a deep, hoarse laugh. Luna's smile widened.

Tom gave him the most threatening look he could muster from behind his butt.

"Why, may I ask?" he inquired, collecting himself.

She quickly glanced at Tom and his ever growing butt. She threw her head back and laughed, her blonde hair falling behind her neck, as if a delicate veil. Her laughter chimed like bells in the hollow silence of the room.

She decided she had already humiliated him enough. She straightened her face.

"I'm ever so sorry Professor…?"

"Avery."

"Professor Avery. I was experimenting with some curses, when one of them backfired and hit Tom." She lied smoothly.

"Ah, yes. Well, do you know the counter spell?"

A fake blush rose to her cheeks as she lowered her gaze, forcing herself to look ashamed and embarrassed.

"No, professor." She mumbled.

She slowly looked up again. Avery's mouth was pressed into a straight line- trying to mask his laughter.

"Tom. To the infirmary." His eyes swept the room.

"You." He pointed to a chubby, timid looking Gryffindor boy.

"Go with him." The boy nodded frantically.

"Yes, professor." He squeaked. He rushed to Tom's side, who immediately threw him evil glares. The Gryffindor gulped audibly as they both strode out of the room, Tom's butt behind them.

"Now, seat yourselves." Professor Avery said.

All of the students quickly bustled to their seats, tripping over their feet. Luna was left standing in the middle. A Gryffindor had bravely taken her/Tom's chair and there were no other vacant seats available.

Professor Avery frowned at her.

"I'm new here, professor." She explained quickly.

"So am I." he smiled.

_Is he flirting with me?_

She mentally shook herself.

_Stop being an idiot, Luna. You have a reason to be here, and it is not to gawk at attractive professors._

"Where would you like me to sit, professor?" she said. Her voice was formal, cold and clipped.

Confusion flashed on his face at Luna's sudden change in tone, but it was quickly diminished by his easy smile.

"You'll have to sit at my desk, Miss Lovegood. I shall arrange a new seating plan for next lesson."

She gave a quick, sharp nod as he brushed away papers from his sandal wood desk to make room for her books.

_Crap. I don't have any of my books._ _I'm so STUPID. I managed to steal a whole new set of SLYTHERIN uniform before classes began, and I forgot my books?_

Avery scrawled _PAGE NO. 97 _on the blackboard with a crumbling piece of chalk.

"Turn to this page in your textbooks."

Timidly, Luna rose her hand and coughed delicately, drawing his attention to her.

His eyebrow arched.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"I don't have any of my textbooks. It was…an unexpected transfer to Hogwarts. Sorry."

"No need to apologize…Just let me get you one…" he mumbled as he rummaged through the cupboard in the corner of the classroom. He strode over to her with a tatty, mangled book. He bent over and slid it across the table. He smiled at her disgusted expression and winked. Then turned away to launch into his lecture.

_Oh my god. _

_He winked._

_Oh my god._

_BREATHE LUNA! YOU HAVE TO BREATHE! _

_Good. Okay. Oh dear. _

_FOCUS. _

Forcing in a shaky breath between her clenched jaws, she flicked to page 97.

"_How To Cast A Patronus"_

Luna smirked confidently.

_Easy. _

"Now, pair up and practice." He said, interrupting Luna's train of thought.

Students automatically pulled themselves into pairs like magnets. Luna stood alone. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said a clear, friendly voice. Luna spun around. She saw a young Slytherin girl, with sleek, coal black hair tied in a messy pony tail. She raised her hand and brushed aside strands of hair, revealing an inviting smile and warm, almond, honey eyes.

"Hi." Luna said.

"Hello, I'm Yasmine Lei." She said, offering a slender hand.

"Luna Lovegood." She said, welcoming the firm hand shake.

"Want to pair up?" she asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Sure."

"Great." Yasmine replied enthusiastically.

"You have a very nice nose." Luna said dreamily. Yasmine froze, confusion settling on her face.

"Thanks…it's my family nose…" she mumbled. Yasmine cleared her throat noisily.

"So have you ever tried to do a patronus before?" Yasmine said, positioning herself in one of the lines of students.

"You'll have to see." Luna grinned as she stood next to a tall, young man with sand coloured hair, opposite Yasmine.

"Begin." Avery demanded. Luna looked around and almost laughed. Almost. Everyone was frowning at their wands, set in deep concentration. That was what she had done at first, too. She learnt that the memories had to flow naturally, not forced. A silver wisp came from the blonde boy that stood next to her.

"Well done, James." Avery congratulated the boy with a firm pat on the back. The boy grinned cockily.

"Beat that!" he boomed across the classroom.

Luna smirked and closed her eyes.

She was on a thestral. The wind whistled through her hair. She dove in and out of the trees, and burst from the forest, soaring through the twinkling night sky. The thestral threw his head back in bliss. Her hair whipped wildly around her as they cut through the thin clouds that circled the silver moon. Energy coursed through both of their veins.

She felt a warm, tingling sensation rush down her arm and through her wand. The patronus hare leapt into the air. It gracefully jumped to and from the walls and wove in and out of the students. It left an echo of laughter and a glowing silver mist behind it. Gasps of awe echoed in the room. The hare quickly circled Luna's long legs, and then came to an abrupt, yet elegant, halt. She felt its warmth through on her skin.

Luna opened her eyes and was pleased to see a disgruntled, slumping blonde boy and a certain handsome impressed face in front of her.

"Congratulations, Miss Lovegood." Said Avery, smugly.

_Why does he look so smug? It's not like __**he**__ just taught me that. Remus taught me. Not him._

Luna found herself strangely irritated.

Avery walked towards her slowly from across the speechless classroom. He was less than an arms length away. He advanced closer towards her. She began to feel strangely vulnerable.

"You are doing exceptionally well." He whispered.

The irritation had gone as quickly as it had come.

_BREATHE! BREATHE! BREATHE!_

Luna took a quick, dainty step back before he could come any closer.

"Thank you, Professor." She heavily stressed the word _Professor. _ But she could not help to wander, was that for his benefit or hers?

XOXOXOXO

Luna bolted towards the door as soon as Avery dismissed them. She ran through the heaving crowd of pupils and rushed to the Quidditch Field. The sharp, cold air hit her and she welcomed the refreshment. She cleansed her mind as she watched the grass shaking violently in the strong gusts of wind that blew her hair back.

"Hey!" she heard footsteps running towards her. Luna's hand immediately reached for her the Elder Wand tucked behind her ear and spun around.

Yasmine came up towards her, gasping for breath as she leant against one of the Quidditch stalls.

"What-How did- you….learn-how-to…do-the…" she made a wiggling movement with her wand between her short, rough breaths.

"Patronus?"

"Yeah…and-why-the-hell-is-Avery-flirting…with-" she waved her hands at Luna.

"Me?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Luna waited for her to catch her breath. She watched her expectantly. Yasmine gulped and stood up straight.

"Why the hell did you run?"

Luna giggled.

"Sorry, I had to get some fresh air."

Yasmine punched her playfully on the shoulder.

"So not funny…Jeez…you run fast."

"I've had practice from running away from things…" she muttered underneath her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I have a pile of questions, so I'm going to start in order of importance."

Luna nodded slowly, encouraging her to keep talking.

"You're new here?"

"Yeah, I came yesterday. My mother is terminally ill so I came here to give her some space for a while…That and she's not strong enough to take care of me anymore." She recited the lie Dumbledore had taught her, adding in dramatic, sad pauses.

Heavy concern replaced Yasmine's usually cheeky smile. A wash of guilt engulfed Luna for tricking her. Yasmine wrapped her arm around Luna's shoulders and began to walk with her around the Quidditch Field.

"Okay." She said, letting the information sink in. The silence was comfortable as they strode through the grass. Luna felt Yasmine suddenly tense.

"Okay, fine. Ask me about Avery." Luna said wearily.

"Oh my god! He was so flirting with you! Am I the only one who noticed? What are you going to do about it?" she gushed.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"What?" she squealed.

"He's a teacher. I'm a student. I'd like to focus on my studies-"

…_and mission…_ she mentally added.

"get good grades, and make a nice impression on the school. Plus, I find him a little irritating."

"But he's so-"

Luna put her hand up to stop her.

"Next question." She demanded.

Yasmine inhaled deeply.

"Why did you REALLY hex Tom?" she laughed heartily.

"Because he wanted to give me public humiliation. He's probably given enough public humiliation while he's been here."

Yasmine frowned at her disapprovingly.

"You should still check on him though. He might not be that bad, you just met him. Plus, you could have really hurt him."

Luna studied Yasmine carefully. She looked honest. Strange for a Slytherin.

She sighed dramatically.

"Fine."

"Good Luna. Now, let's go." She unwound her arm from Luna's shoulders and twisted her arm into hers. As they were entering the foggy warmth of the Infirmary corridors, something dawned on Luna. A big something.

_Yasmine is my friend. _

**A/N- So I based Yasmine on a person I know, but they do have different traits. Just saying, Yan. Luna is going to go and visit Tom now, so I have to go and write that Chapter. **

**What do you think of Avery? I'm not certain what I should do with him yet…I was planning to use him as an item of jealousy…But maybe…IT DEPENDS ON YOUR FEEDBACK! It won't take that long, and I respond to all of my reviews. Thanks, see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I know I've been gone for FAR too long, but everything has been sooo busy lately. Before we begin, I want to say thank you to all of my faithful reviewers…**

**George, Yan and Jaimini**

**Chubbybunny96**

**Death wish girl**

**Dark smile**

**Scary Anne**

**If I haven't replied to your review, remind me in your next one…!**

Luna spluttered on the heavy smell of sanitizer that clouded the room in the infirmary. Yasmine frowned at her.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly, her grip on Luna's arm suddenly becoming tighter.

Luna coughed and cleared her throat.

"Yes, fine, thank you. It's the smell…that's all…." Luna's voice drifted away as they reached the last infirmary bed. It was the only one occupied.

She inhaled steadily as she stared at the unmoving white curtain before her. She tensed stiffly. What if she really had hurt him? What would she do? How could she…Then she could never….But…If he was fine he would…

She mentally sighed in exasperation.

_Why am I doing this?_

_**Because you miss me so much. **_Came a teasing thought behind the curtain.

Luna snarled and ripped the sheet aside. Yasmine jumped at the sudden jolt of movement.

Tom was lying on a neat, compact infirmary bed

"Couldn't stay away, Lovegood?" he smirked.

She ignored him and quickly analysed his condition. His skin had become a pale ivory, with a sickly tint of yellow. His eyes were shadowed by bruises, and his cheeks were terribly hollow.

Oh, and his butt was normally sized again.

But….Overall, he looked….drained. Luna guessed all of his energy was used to grow his butt. It was a faulty hex that she had used, but she thought that Fred and George would have wanted her to do it.

He looked terrible. But there was still that smirk. God! She wished that she could punch that smirk right off his stupidly handsome face.

_No matter how good it looks?_

…

…

_Did I just think that?_

She shook herself agressively.

_LUNA LOVEGOOD! _ She shouted at herself.

_**Don't blame yourself, Luna. Every girl admires my charm. **_

_Charm? Hardly. _

_Now stop eavesdropping. This conversation does not involve yourself._

She could sense his amusement in his thoughts.

"Hello, Yasmine. How kind of you to visit me." he said politely to Yasmine, his gaze completely blind to Luna's presence.

Yasmine quickly looked down, unable to hold his dark eyes.

"Actually…it was Luna who came…wanted to see…how you were…." She mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Tom mocked, clearly enjoying her uncertainty.

Luna's temper simmered as she saw Yasmine squirm, caught in Tom's claws, like a mouse with only his tail stuck in a trap. **Yasmine **was the one who wanted to check on him anyway.

"She said, you _**deaf fool**_…that **she** thought it would be best if we visited _**YOU **_ in the infirmary. But now I wish I could've made you stay here longer." Luna hissed.

…

_That was very unlike myself. _ She thought.

_I do not often wish the misfortune of others. _

_Ah, but you have for the Dark Lord before, haven't you?_

_Yes, I suppose…_

…

As Luna's mental babbling continued, an awkward, uncomfortable silence had settled between the three. Tom had looked away to the foggy window, his face contorted with outrage….hurt?... and…shame?

Yasmine stood in shock. She would have never had guessed that Luna was one to lose her temper so easily. Nor was she expecting her frantic, yet maintained, outburst.

She cleared her rather dry throat. Both pairs of eyes snapped to her immediately. A slight blush swirled in her cheeks.

"I'll…" she muttered.

"…just leave you two to yourselves then." She finished confidently. She turned on her heel and strode away from them.

"Yasmine." She stopped abruptly at Tom's voice.

"Sorry." He said bitterly. Yasmine slowly turned around and masked her surprise. She flashed a small smile and nodded once, then turned to leave.

_**He said SORRY? What in the world is Luna doing to him? **_

…_**Well, whatever it is, it's not half bad.**_

Luna looked away from the door, where Yasmine stood a few moments ago. Tom had closed his eyes. His deep breathing filled the infirmary. Luna hesitantly reached out, and squeezed his hand lightly. His eyes flew open.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. He smiled gently, and his eyes swerved to their hands, entwined together. A burning sensation rose to Luna's cheeks. But as she pulled away, he clasped his cold, long fingers around her warm, petite hand. He closed his eyes again without speaking for a few minutes.

"Your welcome." He finally spoke.

"Now promise me something." He continued.

"It depends what it is you want me to promise." Luna said cautiously, liking his touch far too much.

He sighed heavily.

"Next time you want me to apologise to someone, don't swell my buttocks to get me to do it." He said warily.

Luna giggled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"That was only because you were being a…a…" she flailed her hands in the air, struggling to find the appropriate word.

"A…?" he said dangerously.

"Poo." She said, frowning in concentration.

"Excuse me?"

"You were being a **poo.**" She exclaimed.

Tom's face wrinkled in confusion and disgust.

Luna erupted into a fit of hysterics. She collapsed next to him on the bed, and gripped his arm for support as she struggled to breathe.

A shy, hidden smile tugged at the corner of Tom's mouth.

"You are peculiar."

Luna's grin vanished.

"Oh, yes. I know." She said airily. She sighed deeply and leant back into Tom.

He was momentarily shocked at her sudden mood swing. They sat in silence, listening to each others slow, even breathing. Luna closed her eyes as she buried her face into Tom's hard chest sleepily.

"You do know that this isn't over?" Tom whispered in her ear, stroking her silky hair lightly.

Luna immediately sat up.

"Pardon?"

"Well, well, well…Lovegood thought she could hex Tom Riddle and get away with it?" he taunted.

She reluctantly stood up and backed away from Tom. He wore a terrible smirk as he watched Luna cower away from him. There was a dark, hostile glint in his eyes.

_Does he have a multiple personality disorder?_

He swung his legs over the bed and slowly rose. He looked so fragile and yet so…powerful. Luna reached for her back pocket, ready to fling curses at him, but the Elder Wand wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the room, and caught sight of it, lying on Tom's bed. But that was blocked. Tom laughed coldly as he watched the hopeless situation dawn on her. A terrifying, delightful shiver shot through her at the sound. She was defenceless.

What was he going to do to her?

**A/N- Oh nooo. Luna's in trouble. I had a writer's block, but the next chapter is probably going to be my favourite one. What did you think? Okay, not a lot of romance, but the next one…dearie me…;-) Review please! Thanks, and keep reading! **


End file.
